The Infectious Disease Project (part 2)
Day 1,127 Haha! After only two weeks, I’ve got it! I’ve isolated the perfect viral strain. It took quite some work, but I did it! I feel much better now. Making headway in any kind of scientific discipline is just so satisfying... Listening back to some of the recordings I made over the past few months of intellectual frustration, I sound like a lunatic! Was I really yelling at a mass spec? Everything is so... dim and blurry! Anyhow, I have it now, the first stage is complete. Now to call Wildcard - if you can really call this whole Hivemind-contact-thing “calling”... I will attach a paper transcript of the “call” to this SD card in my archive, and scan that transcript in. OF CALL; DURATION: 18 MINUTES 33 SECONDS; RECORDING DURATION: 8 MINUTES 27 SECONDS Dr Trout: Wildcard? Do you read me? I haven’t had to use this comms method before, is it working? Wildcard: Yes sir, it works fine sir. What can I do for you today, Doctor? DT, amiably: Please, call me Doc. I’d like to pitch a project idea which would require our two divisions to work closely together. Are you comfortably seated? This idea may take some time to explain fully... W: Give me one moment sir... noises W: Okay, I’m ready. What was this idea of yours, Doc? FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN EDITED DOWN TO EXCLUDE INFORMATION CONTAINED IN PREVIOUS RECORDINGS DT : ...and that’s the plan in a nutshell. W: '''So, let me get this straight: you want to voluntarily infect my whores, send out a vaccine to everyone in the Dynasty, and send out the infected whores on the off chance that a few US troops might get infected? '''DT : '''Oh no my boy, those troops are 100% guaranteed to be infected. This will be the most virulent pathogen I have ever created, and will spread far and wide at alarming rates. '''W: Okay... All due respect, sir, have you fully considered the inherent difficulty in trying to get the vaccine to reach every member of the Dynasty? That kind of large-scale operation might be quite challenging. Sir. DT, offended: Of course I’ve considered it! Who do you take me for, Doctor Science? My contacts in Boston assure me we have the necessary delivery methods. We can send the batches out with the weekly trains to reach inland settlements, and the coast has excellent marine supply routes. W: '''I see. Forgive my reluctance, sir; I have something of a reputation to hold up, you see - Wildcard’s Morale Centres are famously disease-free! '''DT, ''suddenly cold and menacing:'' I think you misunderstand, boy: I was not “clearing” this project with you. I will be calling Councillor Agricolas once I have your assurance that you will comply with my orders. I was the one who suggested we form morale centres, and the Councillor holds me responsible for their successes and failures. You might not have done so in the past two months, but you report to me from this point forward. I was somewhat distracted by the hunt for this virus, but I have regained full control of my capacities. Now, what do you say... is a short pause W'', through gritted teeth'': Yes sir. How many of my caravans will you be needing, and when would you like them in Atlanta? DT : '''That’s better. I will require about 8 caravans, each with one of your caravan guards. Have them sent over in a week, to the day. Thank you for your cooperation. Strive for greatness, soldier! '''W: Strive for greatness, sir. OF TRANSCRIPT Overall, I’d say that went swimmingly. It feels good to be back, and fully enjoying the power entrusted in me. Now, my next call is going to be somewhat different... OF CALL; CALL DURATION: 10 MINUTES 13 SECONDS; RECORDING DURATION: 4 MINUTES 18 SECONDS DT : '''Good morning to you, Councilman, it’s Dr Paul Trout. Might I borrow a moment of your time? '''Agricolas: Certainly, Trout, certainly. What is it you would like to say? DT : Well Sir, I have devised a cunning method of lowering US morale, and I’d like for the Council to approve it before I involve any more departments. A: In that case, please, tell me everything! FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN EDITED DOWN TO EXCLUDE INFORMATION CONTAINED IN PREVIOUS RECORDINGS DT : As I say, I’ve spoken to Wildcard, who has assured me his department will be fully compliant with any orders issued by the High Council. As for me, I can have the entire Branch working on the vaccine the minute you give me the all clear... A: I don't see why I wouldn't. This is top priority and I trust you with this, so get to work on it! DT, excitedly: Wonderful! I’ll keep you updated Sir, thank you for your time. This will come as a great blow to the US, you won’t regret the trust you’ve put in me. Strive for greatness, High Councillor. Thank you again! A, chuckling: I look forward to hearing more. Strive for greatness, doctor. OF TRANSCRIPT How fantastic! Now that that’s done, all I need is to further develop the viral strain, purifying the DNA and testing at every stage, and I’ll be set. I ought to put in a huge order for growth medium from the technician-bots... END OF RECORDING